Un mal día para Kido
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Kido lo pasa mal un día... ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porque esta deprimido nuestro estratega?... será que su hermana se casó? nah, se le ha ido algo muy importante... INTERNET. (mal summary lo sé . .)
1. La suerte de Kido

Hola a todos gente soy María y este es un fic que escribí cuando no tenía Internet... -no lloren por mí Q_Q- me aburría y me puse escribir. Quizás cuando termine el fic tenga ya Internet, pero en este momento estoy escribiendo las emociones que siento en este momento.

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO PERTENECE, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.

**La suerte de Kido.**

Era el día 19 de diciembre, aunque fuera invierno la temperatura no bajaba de los 22ºC. Los pájaros cantaban, lo gatos se lamían, los perros ladraban y los Goenjis golpeaban a la gente con sus balones de fútbol. Todo era normal excepto para un joven chico de no más de 14 años de edad, ¿su nombre? Kido Yuuto, futuro dueño de la mega-corporación de gafas de Japón o para los amigos solo Kido.

Aquel día nuestro joven protagonista había tenido una mañana normal, se levanto y piso el frio suelo, fue al colegio y en el camino le cayó caca de paloma, fue a su club de fútbol y le cayó encima un balde de agua salido de la nada, etc.

-Buf, que mal día estoy pasando... -pensó molesto mientras rompía el lápiz al ver a Haruna celosa viendo a Fudo que estaba hablando con otra chica.-

-Hey Kido ¿vienes esta tarde a mi casa? Quiero jugar Fútbol!.-preguntó un chico muy sonriente y demasiado extrovertido, Endo Mamoru, alias, el capitán.-

-No, hoy estrenan un capitulo de One Piece.

-¡¿Es hoy?! -preguntó un chico de pelo verde con aspecto de helado- ¡NO! ¡Me lo voy a perder! -grito llegando casi a las lágrimas- me han quitado el Internet y no podré ver anime durante toda la semana!

-¡JA!, yo tengo Internet ilimitado, tengo el mejor Wifi de toda la ciudad Inazuma con 40 Tb y NADIE, he dicho NADIE podrá superar su velocidad y evitar que vea Gintama, Tonari no kaibutsu-kun, Sword art Online, Death Note, Magi... -la gente empieza a irse- ...Hell girl, Fullmetal Archemist, Soul Eater...

-Em... sí, claro Kido, podrías descargarte algunos y pasármelos, onegai -dijo Midorikawa con ojos de cachorrito-

-Si, si, claro, te lo pasaré... Bueno, me voy -dijo Kido llendose con una sonrisa-

-Jo... ya tenemos un grupo descompensado no podemos jugar fútbol -y Endo lloro y lloro hasta ahogarse en su propio mar de lágrimas.

Kido llegó a su casa y sin saludar a su padre que se encontraba haciendo la cena ni a su madre que estaba viendo la televisión, se adentró a su habitación. Miles de consolas de videojuegos de todas las épocas se encontraban allí: Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 1, PlayStation 2 y PlayStation 3, Nintendo, Nintendo 3Ds... y una gran pantalla de 120' conectada a la red WiFi del hogar Yuuto.

Entró a diversas páginas Jkanime, Todoanime, animeid, Facebook, Tuenti, entró en el perfil de MaríaPotterWood en **(mensaje subliminal: lean mis fics)**, Tumbl y Youtube.

Cuando derrepente lo más temido por nuestro joven protagonista sucedió, se fue el Internet.

-No... no... no... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró como un desesperado igual que hace un Endo que no puede jugar al fútbol. Sus padres abrieron la puerta desesperadamente.- Llamen a la policía, llamen a los bomberos, llamen al 112 ¡RÁPIDO!

-¿Que pasó hijo? -dijo la señora Yuuto con los ojos como platos- ¿tienes algo? ¿estás enfermo? ¿te dejó tu novia?

-No es eso... y no tengo novia ya te lo he dicho mamá.

-¿Le pasó algo a tu hermana? ¿la atropellaron? -volvió a preguntar la señora Yuuto- ¿Tuvo algún accidente? ¿le dejó su novio?

-No tampoco... y no puede tener novio.

-¿Entonces?

-Se fue el Internet -dijo Kido otra vez llorando en un río de lágrimas mientras sus padres le volvían a dejar sola.

-Tengo que hacer algo -dijo derrepente.- no puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada... -se escucha por fuera de la casa: ¡VAMOS A JUGAR FÚTBOL!- ¡ESO NO! Ò_Ó

* * *

Vale ya se que es corto, pero es que tendrá más cápitulos que ya tengo terminados, solo les falta hacer unos recortes así que decidí subir este como una especie de "introducción" espero que les guste ^^ y me gustaría leer sus **REVIEWS**.


	2. La Televisión

Pasaron muchos días, las horas pasaban, las semanas eran eternas y Kido, como la protagonista de Crepúsculo, estuvo viéndose en el espejo mientras lloraba y pensaba si cortarse las venas era una buena opción o no. Decidió no cortarse las venas porque dentro de poco llegaría la temporada de los animes de invierno así que optó por la opción de ver la Televisión.

-El Mando... ¿donde estááááááááás? ¡¿MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ DONDE ESTA EL MANDO?!

-¡EN SU SITIO!

-NO! AQUÍ NO ESTA!

-¡¿MIRASTE BIEN?!

-¡SI!

-¡COMO TENGA QUE IR YO! -va y encuentra el mando en su sitio- ¿no que no estaba? Ò_Ó

Su madre se fue y el importante del fic encendió la tele, no habían muchos canales, gracias al TDT por lo menos tenía Disney así que se puso a ver "Mi Niñera es un Vampiro"- Es absurdo... como una niñera va a ser vampiro? Las niñeras vampiro no existen, lo sé, las he buscado! -dijo enojado arrojando el mando debajo del sofá.-

-Hola niños soy Mickey Mouse y están viendo Disney Channel y recuerden: Disney no es solo música y entretenimiento -se le ensombrece la cara- ¡Somos un imperio!

-Disney ya no es lo que era... -cambió el canal- Boing! Aquí a veces dan anime! -dijo con una sonrisa- Esta empezando una serie... esta no la conocía.

/Aunque nos cueste levantarnos. Llenos de barro una vez más (avanza)... Siempre mirando hacia delante no me acuerdo de máaaaas los sueños no se de su no me acuerdo que jugando el equipo llegará a su no me acuerdo.../

30 minutos más tarde Kido se levantó diciendo:

-Esto es absurdo, ¿que clase de anime es este? ¿Como la gente va a jugar al fútbol y hacer super-técnicas haciendo saltos de 180º a 100 metros de altura y no caerse? Pff, y al parecer es un especial de 10 cápitulos...

300 minutos más tarde **(N/A Así conocí yo Inazuma Eleven xD**):

-Esta serie es buenísima! No se como no la había visto antes? Espero que el tal Endo se quede con esa chica tan mona llamada Aki, esa chica me cae bien y esa otra chica, Natsumi, espero que termine con el Goenji ese, es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. **(Mensaje Subliminal: ¡Endaki y Goennatsu Rules!)- **Aún así no se que hacer... -llama a Fudo; su mejor amigo desde hace pocos meses, su camarada, el mejor del mundo, su ojala nunca futuro cuñado.- ¡¿TIENES INTERNET?!

-/No/

-Entonces que haces?

-/Nada/

-Dime que haces, te conozco.

-/Nada/

-FUDO! -dijo ya enojado-

-/VALE! Es que tengo... un problema.../

-¿Tu novia esta embarazada?

-/¡¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO?!/

-¿Entonces tu estás embarazado?

-/Espero que seas consciente de la estupidez que acabas de decir ¬¬/

-lo siento, es la desesperación de la falta de internet. Bueno, dijiste que era un problema ¿que te pasa entonces?

-Pues sabes de mi novia no?

-Si -Kido conocía muy bien a la novia de Fudo, el mismo los había presentado no, no lo decía porque fue una simple escusa para separarle de su hermana, Dios sabe que Kido nunca se mete en las decisiones de su hermana. .-

-Bueno, ella creo que me está...

-¡Adiós! -cuelga-

Kido Yuuto sería considerado una Friki pero jamás, NUNCA en su vida sería considerado como una vieja cotilla de esas que ven novelas en la televisión. Sería realmente estúpido.

* * *

ewe hola a todos, soy yo otra vez. Luego de acordarme de este fic... U_U sí, me había olvidado que tenía uno sin continuar. Decidí seguirlo, pero me acordé... que ya tenía la continuación escrita desde hace meses ^^U así que la subí. Aunque le arreglé unas cuantas cosas, no me había dado cuenta que mi vena Pottehead había salido en medio del fic así que arreglé algunas expresiones que había puesto. Por los calzones de Merlín! estoy hablando de más. Bueno, será la emoción que acaban de decir que están suspendidas las clases en Canarias :P. Trolololololo xD

María se despide desde su cueva en el inframundo, y desea con muchas ansias recibir un **REVIEW** Q_Q


	3. Nada que hacer

**Nada que hacer**

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la pregunta volvió:

-¡¿Qué hagooooooooooo?! -dijo mientras caminaba nerviosamente de una lado para el otro.-

-¡LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!

-VOY! -corre hacía la mesa y empieza a tragar y a tragar.

-¿Qué haces Kido? -preguntó su padre preocupado mientras cocinaba-

-Lleno mi vacío existencial...

-No sabía que tuvieras tanto estomago -dijo su madre viendo como se comía hasta el brocoli-

-Es que mi dieta hacía que no comiera tanto, pero dije a la mierda la dieta voy a llenar el vacío.

-¿Y que es lo que te pasa? ¿La chica que te gusta no sabe que existes?

-¿Extrañas a tú hermana? Nos envió una postal, dice que esta esquiando en los Alpes.

-Sigo sin Internet... ¿Por qué vivimos en un lugar tan alejado de los WiFi de los vecinos?

-Aaah -y ambos dejaron de hablar-

-Hay más comida? Quiero que repetir... -dijo después de 5 platos de sopa, 3 de carne y 40 vasos de cocacola-

-¡NO!

-Vale, vale, ya me voy... -pero antes cogió dos barritas dietéticas-

Un chico siempre se preocupaba de su apariencia física, de estar guapo, de estar bien los abdominales, de tener ordenada su habitación... eso sí, siempre y cuando esa chico no se tratase de Kido Yuuto, que es todo lo contrario: se encontraba comiendo desesperadamente en su habitación, al rededor de él se encontraban muchos envoltorios de Oreo, chocolate, botellas de refresco, etc, etc.

-hijo, sal de allí, también existe otro mundo fuera de casa...

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y porque no sales?

-No tengo porque estar fuera, si tengo todo lo que necesito aquí mismo. Además no tengo nada que hacer fuera que no haya hecho ya.

-Aquí tienes 250 euros (N/A: no se la equivalencia en yens) comprate algo, y ahora fuera!

Nunca pensé que esto sucedería, echado de mi propia casa... y a los 14 años! Definitivamente ese día no era su día.

Deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad, las zona de tiendas no estaba muy lejos de su casa, sin embargo, no vendían más que comida, ropa y libros; nada interesante.

Se encontró con mucha gente a la que no veía en días: Naruto y Sasuke habían salido a comprar unos Shurikens, Kirito paseaba con Suguha y Asuna mientras hablaban de no se que estrategia, Natsu iba con Happy al parecer por una nueva misión, Natsumi paseando con uno de sus novios de turno: Rococo y no a mucha distancia se encontraba Goenji molesto viéndolos, Aki estaba con Endo ¿Esos dos estarían saliendo?

-Wow, de lo que uno se entera cuando esta por la calle... ¿El sol siempre a brillado tanto? -dijo distraído, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara contra una farola.

-¡Kido! -dijo Endo sonriente acercándose con Aki

-¡Endo! -dijo Kido- ¡ADIOS! -se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa y como una película de terror Endo le veía con una cara de maníaco controlador del fútbol dispuesto a llenar su cabeza con más y más fútbol...- "Vamos Kido, se que puedes ir más rápido...vamos, corre estás cerca de tú casa... un poco más y..." -Endo le coje por los pies- ¡NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!

-Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Ya era de noche cuando apenas habían decidido su primera técnica de fútbol. Aki estaba en una de las millones tiendas de ropa que habían en la ciudad mientras que Endo me mantenía en cautiverio en el patio del Raimon. Sin embargo en una de las 30 horas que estuvo entrenando llegó Aki que molesta nos llevó a ambos a ver cómo se probaba la ropa.

-20 horas, 30 minutos y 12 segundos de cautiverio, sigo en este lugar encerrado y aún no hay señales de que vayan a cerrar, lo cuál es muy extraño debido a que hoy es DOMINGO.

-Quizás hoy no salgamos, quizás estemos encerrados aquí para toda la eternidad, pero esperamos que toda la eternidad no sea tanto tiempo.

-Así que lo único que podemos decir es:

-¡AYUDAAAAA! -dijeron ambos al unisono al teléfono movil de Kido en donde habían estado grabando sus últimas palabras.-

-No hagan tanto drama..., bueno Endi vamos llévame a casa, adiós Kido -dijo Aki sonriente.

-¡Adiós!

Kido se fue a su casa. Ya había echo todo lo que podía hacer todo lo que podía hacer sin Internet en un día. Entró a su casa, su habitación estaba igual que siempre, arregló su habitación digna de la Sala de los Menesteres y se fue a dormir. Rezándole a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba si es que tenía corazón y le dejaba tener Internet.

Al día siguiente...


End file.
